Theres A Perv In My Room
by YenohPankake
Summary: Sequel to If You Go Down To The Woods Today READ THAT ONE FIRST! Its been 16 years since Judai became a spirit and then his new roommate moved in... yaoi maybe, blood, swearing etc. etc.
1. Prologue

**HELLOOOOOOO**, its ME, This is the first chapter of Theres A Perv In My Room

_'Yeah, we are both very excited but for some reason Katii's been giving me scary looks...'_

It's because I am planning on selling you on Ebay-

_'WHAT?'_

Aww, don't worry, I'm not really

_'Phew'_

Now, boring parts, Vey?

'_Sure'_

'_Disclaimer: Katii and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX-_

WWWAAAAAAAAAA-

'_Rating: M for later chapters hehehe...'_

_' the normal stuff_

"Speak"

'thought'

_ (anything inside here are comments from me/Vey)_'

HERE WE GOOOOOO

_'P.S. this is kind of a prologue ;)'_

* * *

><p><span>Jehu POV<span>

I was starting to fade, Judai's eyes were already closed and I knew that the transfer would take some time, enough time to do one more thing.

I ran to his room/ my old room, and rummaged through his clothes, and pulling some out and running back, instantly changing Judai into the more appropriate clothes... WHAT? I couldn't let him stay in a skimpy maid's outfit for the time he had to spend on his own... even though he does look cute in it...

I looked down at myself, I was pulling the shirt onto Judai's arms, having already pulled on the jeans, my hands were almost completely transparent, my eyes watering with the thought of not being able to see him anymore, maybe I will if theres an afterlife...

'Drip'

My eyesight failed me, white blobs of light floating in front of me. I could hear them calling, calling me home... or at least, a place I could call home until Judai came to me...

I felt weightless, like gravity didn't exist anymore.

I reached for Judai with the hand I didn't have,

reaching,

reaching,

Then I opened my eyes... I think...

White,

then green and blue,

then a face smiled at me as I cried...

* * *

><p>There is the prologue, If you pay attention then you might get the clue to what happened to him hehehehehehehehe...<p>

_'Katii, if you say anymore then you'll give everything away...'_

OPPS, sorry, so if you want to see what happened to Judai...

KEEP READING!

_'Thank you, and if you think you get the clue... well you can try and force it out of us but we will NEVER tell you... unless its in the fic'_

Katii and Veyxxx

P.S. I would like it if someone told me what spiritshipping is (and the whole shipping thing) 'cos I am dense and don't get it ^/^


	2. It Starts Again

**This is chapter ****ONE of dadadadadada**

_'This is where the fic REALLY starts'_ (Unless you haven't read If You Go Down To The Woods Today)

I'm sorry its taken so long to update, I didn't really know what to write... so it may be slightly random

Now, lets begin... VEY?

_'Yeah, 1 min...'_

_'Disclaimer: We no own :'(_

_Rating: M for swearing and other stuff in later chappies'_

_Oh and the normal "talking" 'thinking' stuff'_

I give you chapter ONE!

* * *

><p>"Jehu? JEHU?"<p>

"WHAT?" the dark teal hair shook as he looked round the door, orange eyes turned into slits as his mother approached. He knew what she was going to say, and he didn't like it.

"Come on we're leaving, if we're going to make it there before dark we need to leave NOW" Jehu sighed, he didn't want to leave. Their new house was an old mansion with a history of murders and mysterious deaths, the last being the Yuki family fifteen years ago, the older brother had been stabbed in the heart, but the mother, father and youngest brother had just disappeared.

Picking up his bag, he made his way to the car, thinking a little more. His father and mother were tone deaf to the stories of ghosts and spirits that they had ever been told, they shook off all his warnings with a 'Ghosts don't exist silly', and his older brother Johan, was never serious enough to let that cross his mind, it was all CATS, DOGS, and GUINEA PIGS in his teal clad head, oh and whoop-dee-doo, there was an old stable that they could fix up and he could keep_ 'his darlings' _there.

"What are you being so serious about?" that same emerald-eyed-idiot asked. Jehu sighed annoyed at his brothers that he didn't really about anything else than his pets.

"Its the fact that we are all going to be killed while we live in that creaking old wreak of a house" Johan laughed, patting his little brother on the head (Which gave him a small growl and a glare)

"We aren't going to be killed Jehu, that's just a stupid ghost story" He got into the car, placing the travel cage with his abnormally coloured cat, Ruby, on his lap (It wasn't even red, but purple)

Jehu got in the other side, and just looked out the window, making bets with himself at how long he's going to live before he gets killed... and other stuff like the many unfinished pieces of homework he was meant to give in but had somehow avoided to. Mrs Gribbs had given him one more chance to give it all in by the next day, but obviously, he wasn't going to be there, as he would be in some creepy house with a murderous ghost who was probably going to kill them all by the end of the week.

_'She's going to be in FITS when she finds out_' chuckling at the thought of the fatx10 woman running around tearing stuff up like the Hulk.

Jehu stared at the passing landscape as he tried to find a more comfortable position to fall asleep in.

* * *

><p>"Jehu? we're here" He woke to the face of his mother, the sun was starting to set and it was chilly outside.<p>

"Come on, we're going to sort out some of the boxes and the beds then you can sleep, okay?" Jehu just nodded. He wanted his bed and he wanted it now.

Somehow, he walked to the room that was to be his, since Johan and Father had already taken their rooms. He liked it, surprisingly, it was smallish with a big bay window with the forest in full view. The removal men just placed some boxes down and then left, the truck making its way out of the gravel drive. Jehu sighed, found the box with his pajamas in and changed, not noticing the figure in the shadows, looking in his direction. He then turned around as he reached for his top-

"AAAGGGGGHHHHHHH" The figure jumped, suddenly looking scared... then started shaking. Jehu was shirtless with his pj bottoms on, seeing that the figure had had a front row seat to stare at his ass.

"Jehu? JEHU?" The worried cries came from across the house, footsteps beating on the wooden floor.

"THERE'S A PERV IN MY ROOM!" The heads of his father and mother peeped around the door, looking round the 'empty' room. His mother stepped in for a better look around the room, and with nothing visible to her amber eyes, she placed her hands on his shoulders, giving her son a concerned look.

"Are you okay? You aren't worried about moving are you? I know you left some good friends, but you will make new friends, and you can go and see your old friends every once in a while. And what are we meant to be looking at? All I see is you in your jammies. And might I say how cute you look in them. My we did a good job" She pinched his cheek with a fond smile before leaving her red faced offspring to his doings.

Jehu looked back to the 'pervert', looked at the doorway, and back to the semi-visible boy on the window seat.

"How come they didn't see you?" It chuckled, then laughed loudly, clutching its stomach.

"HAHAHA! That was funny" Judging by the voice, IT was a guy, and he was already getting on his nerves.

"HOW? ANSWER ME!" Jehu tried to grab him, but his hand went straight through and hit the window behind. Wide eyes stared, hand shaking, how...

"h-how?" The laughter died down and moved, looking at Jehu with barely visible chocolate eyes...

"It's... it's because I'm half-dead, or a spirit, or whatever you want to call it" There was a sadness in his eyes as he forced the sentence out, his eyes seemed so familiar...

"You mean like... err... you can't move on, and that you forgot to say goodbye and that stuff" He just smiled and nodded.

"It's okay, though don't give me the'You need to move on' speech. Please" Jehu looked at the spirit, his face looked happy but something inside said he wasn't happy, just sad.

"Your not, are you?" Jehu looked right into the spirit's eyes. His soft smile twisted in a mix of anger and pain.

"Of course I'm not" That sent a shiver down Jehu's spine.

~FLASHBACK~

_Chocolate eyes widened with fear. He didn't want to do this again, please, not again, it hurts, he couldn't do it again. __That wicked smile, and those eyes, they scared him._

_Those dark, orange eyes that gave a new meaning to evil. _

_Those torturous, skilled hands that conducted his pleasures and pains. _

_That smile that could chill anyone to the bone. _

_They all controlled him in fear and terror. _

_But to his captor, those eyes were slits filled with challenge and confidence, not fear. His prisoner wore a mask to hide his feelings, showing the opposite._

_"Are you alright?" The fingers in the hole thrusted in and out antagonizingly slow, the pain reacting more to the still uncomfortable feeling. _

_"I'm fine" Those chocolate orbs showed no pain towards the intruder, just blankness, But... something deeper spoke differently. The man above him smirked down at him._

_"Your not, I can tell. Don't forget, I'm in your head, I know what your feeling, I know " _

_At that moment, his last defense against his captor slowly broke, the mask slipping away, reveling the true feelings his heart kept locked. Tears freely flowed down his face, the past catching up again, the reality coming twice as hard and fast, he had no family, no rights of his own, no thoughts towards his mental being, just the physical. _

_It was too much... _

_He was a thing and not a person..._

_He cried into his pain and self pity as he was torn apart again and again..._

~FLASHBACK END~

The male hugged himself at the memories. Jehu, not knowing what had happened, tried to help. He reached forward, only to remember that he wouldn't be able to touch him. His hand hovered in mid-air, not sure what to do with it.

"Are... are you okay?" He wasn't answered. The ghost faded until he was almost completely gone, his being outlined by the shimmering last rays of the setting sun.

"I'll leave you and just go to bed... okay?" So he did. Jehu pulled back his hand, unsure if the person was actually gone. He shook his head, got into bed, and let the many question drift away as sleep pulled him into its peaceful hold.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the spirit looked at the sleeping form. He glared at Jehu sadly. His memories were filled with a shadow of his tormentor, however... the flashes of his memories were confusing. The sleeping boy was similar to his captor, the one who tortured him, but also<p>

"He looks just like him..." He tucked a strand of hair behind the sleeping boys ear, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. He walked away from the boy to the window seat, he settled into a position he had taken so many times, before watching the softly lit moon journey it's way through the maze of stars.

Unknown to the both of them, the cycle was about to start again...

* * *

><p>SOOO, I hope I left you thinking...<p>

Errr... KEEP READING...

and... REVIEW!

I don't really know what else to say...

... THANK YOU MUCHLY!

Katiixxx


	3. The Questions Asked

**HELLOOOOOO, IT IS I** (wow three I's in a sentence)

Okay so here is Chapter 2

_'Yeah, and your going to see what the 'cycle' mea-'_

**BANG **

STOP GIVING EVERYTHING AWAY!

Yes the 'cycle' is an important factor of the story, and I hope you feel sorry for them at the end.

_'Now YOUR giving everything away, I'll do the boring bits_

_ Disclaimer: We no own anything, If she did then there would be a different storyline, if I did there would be lots of blood-_

_ OWWWW'_

Just because your jealous

'_Rating: M for later chappies_

_ I think you get the whole "Speaking" 'thinking' stuff so we shall continue'_

* * *

><p><strong>BANG<strong>

**BANG**

**BANG **

Jehu pulled the pillow over his head. So much for lie in's.

Johan and Father were rebuilding the old stable and Jehu was trying to sleep... but you could here the banging like it was in the next room.

The first week at the house was a fast one. Jehu had gone to the local school with Johan and did the normal sort of stuff. He made friends, pissed off the maths teacher, stared at the sexy science teacher, and beaten the schools track record for hundred meter sprint. By Friday he was counted more popular than The King, Ryo (Enter Fan-Girl scream here). Jehu had had enough of drooling/screaming/rapist girls who either A) Wanted those wet dreams to come true. or B)...err... wanted those wet dreams to come true... ANYWAY, he was glad that non of them knew where he lived...

**DING-DONG**

"JEHU"

**DING-DONG**

"JEHU! GO GET IT!"

"FINE"

The soft haven slipped away as he made his way downstairs to answer the door, running his fingers through his hair, followed by a shadow...

"Yes?" The door opened to... a grumpy girl in a black top and trousers with the ghost-blusters logo on.

"Hello, my name is Asuka-"

"Hey" Jehu smiled tiredly at his friend, she blinked a bit before laughing. She was the science geek he sat next to in class, she was also pretty sexy compared to the teacher, as well as sarcastic and inventive when it came to games.

"Whats so funny?" This was said in a I'm-going-to-smash-your-head-if-you-don't-give-me-a-good-reason-why way, please note that our sleeping beauty was still half asleep.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just wondering why you lot haven't been killed yet, I mean, that happened to the last family-"

"And the one before, and before etc. I know I know" The shadow had moved closer to the door, eavesdropping the conversation.

"So, why are you here dressed like that?" Asuka sighed and looked over her shoulder.

"Well, my parents are part of this club that believes in spirits and ghosts and that kind of stuff, and they wanted me to come here to see if you wanted to join basically, I think it's a whole load of crap but there were stories about the half-dead-"

"Half-dead?" Jehu raised an eyebrow, thinking of a certain spirit...

"Yeah, Mum says they are a type of spirit that can't move on without a live sacrifice or something like that. She also said that they can only be seen by the 'Able', I don't know what that means, maybe as in 'Able' to see them, I don't really know, but apparently they can also regain their physical appearance by eating living peoples flesh. Here if you want to read more about it. I never really took you for the supernatural kind" She handed him a book called 'Spirits, Living Dead and More. All You Need To Know On The Supernatural'

"It's not that it's just that I had looked it up on the internet and there wasn't a lot of info" Asuka nodded vigorously.

"I get what you mean. NEVER USE WIKI! you don't know if it's true or not" Yes, Asuka was an Anti-Wiki (there are people at school who have NEVER used wiki, weird) Jehu shrank back at the warning, you never wanted to be near her when she's mad, just look at Fubuki, he blows her up PLENTY of times AND YOU COULD TELL! Run when the storm clouds come!

**BEEP BEEP**

"I have to go, maybe we can talk later? OH, theres a club open in town and on Saturday nights its open to us teens from 7 'till 10, they don't serve alcohol though. Okay see you" The blond ran to the small ford at the top of the drive, another blond headed woman smiling towards Jehu as she made her way up, slamming the door closed then waving at Jehu as they drove off.

Jehu flicked through the book as he retraced his steps to his room, not seeing his stalker until he spoke.

"So who was she?" Jehu quickly turned to see the shadow-like boy behind him, trying to steady his heart beat from the unexpected question.

"She's a girl at school Asuka, her parents are part of a supernatural club and wanted to see if-"

"I know that"

"Really?"

"I was listening in" (¬¬) Jehu nodded.

"So... are those things true?"

"What the living sacrifice and the eating flesh and so on and so forth?" Jehu nodded again.

"Well, the living sacrifice thing is just about true, not so sure about the eating flesh... and the 'Able' thing is 100% true" They were now both back in Jehu's room, the shadow looking out the bay window. Jehu twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"What... err... how did you become-"

"Half-dead?" He sighed, motioned Jehu to sit, and started...

"I moved here about twenty/twenty five years ago, Dad had bought this place so we could get away from the city and it was pretty normal here. Then when I came in here, there was a picture of two brothers on the wall and a letter on the bed. I read the letter and it told me to beware of his brother and stay away from the woods. I didn't exactly believe it at first... but then my Mother went into the forest to see if she could find any flowers, but instead, the person the letter warned me about had somehow used her body to get my younger brother and my Father. I... I couldn't do anything, I was so scared and shocked, the letter said if I used this amulet I had found with the letter, then I could have saved my family, but there was a catch" Jehu frowned.

"Like, an eye for an eye?" Shadow boy nodded.

"Yeah, I would have given my soul to revive one of the souls inside one of the gems on the amulet, one had already been revived but she wasn't any help. In a way, he saved me from giving my soul away. After, I was running away from him, I was hiding in the basement, he found me then I ran to this room, hoping to use the amulet, he already had it. He grabbed me and I was unconscious-"

"How?"

"I don't know. Anyway, after, he-" Jehu noticed the boy was finding it hard to tell him what happened next, he put his hand on the boys- well, tried and failed.

"You don't have to-"

"He raped me" Jehu pulled his hand back in shock, he hadn't thought he had been raped.

"He called it Imprinting on me, it also gave him the privilege of reading my mind and controlling me. I stayed with him for ten years after that, he still raped me often and I hated him for that, but it became less painful as the tenth year passed. He explained to me about the basics, how he died, what happens after ten years, the trade and the 'Able'. But, he didn't want to leave me alone, so I killed myself, I didn't really care, you could say I liked him... apart from raping me, I never really showed him that"

Jehu looked out the window, recalling what he had been told-

"Wait, you KILLED yourself?" He blinked

"Yeah, if the Imprinted died after ten years the half-dead still moves on" Jehu was okay with all that, but one thing.

"What was his name?" This made Shadow boy look down in worry.

"Well..."

"Jehu" Jehu coughed, okay, so this person had his name, thats okay.

"He... well... he looked just like you..." Jehu jumped, OKAY, THIS PERSON HAD HIS NAME AND LOOKED JUST LIKE HIM!

"I'm not over reacting, I'm not over reacting, I'm NOT over reacting... I AM OVER REACTING! HOW THE HELL? AM I A CLONE OR SOMETHING WHAT THE HELL?"

"Jehu? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Okay sweetie"

'Sweetie? thats new. Oh, its the 'JOHAN GETS MORE ATTENTION THAN ME' scenario... I WAS 6 COME ON!'

"What are you ranting on about?" Jehu had been angrily marching his way across the room and back, well, he didn't think he was marching up and down, but he was thinking about something earlier...

He had thought that those chocolate eyes were familiar... but...

"Which day did you die?" Shadow Boy looked up.

"It was... erm... OH, it was 22nd of April" Jehu nodded, 22nd of April was his birthday, but that wasn't enough evidence to prove his point... Jehu walked out the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To the attic, people sometimes leave old stuff there thats forgotten"

"Oh, your going to find pictures and diaries and old manuscripts"

"Yes, but I'm not so sure about the manuscripts" Jehu couldn't see, but the boy had raised his dark arms as he shouted...

"YAY, maybe we can get answers-"

"Didn't you go looking too?"

"No, I didn't think of it actually" Jehu turned to see the shadow scratching his head as he made his way up the ladder to the attic. There were THOUSANDS of boxes. Jehu sighed.

"This is going to take FOREVER" A dark hand waved in front of his eyes, the shadow trying to pick something up but it slowly slipped out of his partly transparent fingers. Jehu picked it up, staring at the old painting. In the background, there was a load of trees-

"Thats the forest"

And four children. One had teal hair with emerald eyes, taller than the other smaller boys, happily teasing them with some brown substance that could only be chocolate. Next was a chocolate haired boy with yellow eyes, sitting under a tree with a book. Then there was a dark teal haired boy with bright orange eyes, taller than the last boy, just about to jump onto the teal haired boys back. Then there was the smallest. He had chocolate hair and eyes, tears ready to fall, trying to grab the chocolate.

Jehu pointed at the chocolate eyed boy, looking at the spirit, one eyebrow raised. The spirit blinked for a few moments.

"Yes, he looks like me" He pointed to the dark teal boy.

"And he looks like you, and the last one is your brother" Jehu just nodded, he couldn't make sense of it. How could he be there and here? And not to mention, this spirit said he looked like the last half-dead. He pointed at the last one.

"Oh, he's my brother Haou"

"I think I understand..." Jehu looked up in surprise, the shadow pointed at himself (in the painting)

"Say I was the first half-dead, I found you, an 'Able', and Imprinted on you, then when I died, I was born again, or reincarnated... I guess. The I somehow came here, to you again, and you Imprinted on me, you died, got reincarnated, found me, and so on. Its a big cycle, but, how?" Jehu shrugged, then pointed at the two older boys.

"What about them?" the spirit was in DEEP thought (he was thinking back to when other Jehu was alive and that was like 20/25 years ago)...

"Well... Jehu said that his brother helped the last spirit... he didn't say a lot though..." Jehu gasped.

"Look at the plaque on the frame" They both looked at the small gold plaque, the dusk briskly brushed away...

**'They shall play in a circle of Love and Hate as long as the cycle continues...' **

"What-"

"JEHU!" The voice of Jehu's father drifted up to the attic. The spirit froze, forgetting that he can't be seen by the others.

"It's lunch time Jehu!"

"COMING!" He looked towards the ladder.

"I'll carry on looking, I don't need food or rest" answering the unspoken question. Jehu nodded something popping up at the last moment.

"Your name?"

"Judai Yuki" Jehu smiled as he made his way down...

* * *

><p>AND IT STOPS THERE!<p>

after Vey's outburst, I couldn't COMPLETELY finish the explaining... it's also so you keep reading ;D

_'Whats with THAT? you said yourself that they would feel sad-'_

Yes, but its not the end of explaining hehehe

_'OHH'_

You see, I'm clever-

_'Idiot'_

**BANG**

PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ME ME HAPPY...

_'review who-' _

**BANG **

Katii and Veyxxx


	4. CLASH

Katii: *running madly waving arms* THE BEES OH THE BEEEEEEESSSSS!

Judai: Whats up with her?

Vey: Bees

Jehu: Oh?

Vey: Bees keep attacking her, don't know why...

Katii: *still running* IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I PROMISE I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM!

Judai: lets... go...

Vey: Judai and Jehu don't belong to us...

yea...

Katii: I DIDN'T KILL HIM MRS BEE

Jehu&Judai: ...

* * *

><p>J<em><span>ohan POV<span>_

I was out in the garden, walking through the lush green trees of the forest, birds arguing in the near distance. I wasn't really doing anything, just wandering...

_"What are you doing here?" _

I looked around, I couldn't see anything... I think.

_"I'm under the tree" _

There are loads of trees dumbass-

My hand went to my cheek, heat radiating off it as wet dripped down my fingers.

_"I'm in front of you"_

A boy, six, I think. His hair like chocolate and his eyes like dull topazes, But... something was wrong... very wrong...

_"Please help me"_

I reach out to touch the boy, but contact never came. My hand seemed to pass straight through, he instantly went hazy, then transparent. What was going on?

I stepped back, staring at my hand blinking, disbelievingly. The boy reached his hand out, his eyes full of sadness, hurt and longing.

_"Please help me, I can't find nii-san" _The boy looked like he was going to cry. I looked around to see if anyone else was here, but there was no-one. I held out my hand, still surprised with the fact that I just met a ghost.

"Come on, lets find him" He smiled, a spark of hope reveling itself in his eyes. He held my hand, somehow, he had become more solid.

We walked home, the trees thinning and the mansion covered the land in front of us, there were figures through the window, in the kitchen. The boy held me back.

_"My name is Haou, and my brother is called Judai. We lived here with Mummy and Daddy, but only for a couple of hours. The monster killed us all, apart from Judai,_" Haou looked down, his hands were tiny fists _"Why did he do that to us? I know Judai's alive, but I can't find him, I can't leave the forest..."_

What? Why can't he? Didn't he just leave the forest? I was looking around, trying to see why. Then Haou gasped, his eyes could kill with the look he was directing to the window... straight at Jehu.

"Whats wrong?" Haou started to drag him towards the window, his hand cutting off the circulation to my hand.

"Haou? Whats-"

_"It's Him" _Haou was pointing right at him, I was SO confused.

"How? This is the first time Jehu has been here, and we've only been here for a week-"

_"When I was in this state, I could see him through the window, he would walk up to Judai and... well... at first, Judai tried to fight him off I think, but after a couple of years, he just walked towards him, putting himself in danger"_ My hand was turning purple now and there was a painful coldness in his grip. _"He hurt Judai and I hate him" _

I needed to stop him from taking my hand, seriously, my hand was twitching like mad and Haou wouldn't let go. I said the first thing that came to my head.

"Let's go inside" DAMN, you idiot, Jehu's in there. This kids gonna murder him if he has a chance. I know, I would drag him to my room, yeah, that should work. I walked in, and walked straight past my parent's, saying I was going to nap. Mum and Dad just nodded but Jehu saw Haou and froze, a stuffed sandwich was just entering his mouth. He did look pretty funny... but I had to keep Haou away from Jehu, at least, until he understands that Jehu didn't kill them. I ran up the stairs to my room, Haou raving on about his brother and Jehu.

* * *

><p><em>Judai POV<em>

GGGGGRRRR

I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING!

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH"

I shook a pile of boxes nearby and punched them, well, I tried to punch them, my hands passed through most of the time.

*BANG*

"Oww, my head" I looked around, spotting the source of my pain. I grabbed it, revealing it as a book. A piece of paper falling to the floor from its brown pages. I picked it up with both hands, hoping that it had no importance so I could rip it up (What can you say, I was pissed)

My eyes scanned the paper. It didn't make any sense, whatever a soul-eater was... the paper slipped from my STUPID HANDS. I was getting REALLY PISSED NOW.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF PAPER! I'M GONNA RIP YOU UNTIL YOU TURN TO DUST! GGGGGRRRRRRRR" My hands were inches from the crackled paper

_"-can't do this, he killed Judai"_

That voice...

_"My big brother was his prey, and he killed him"_

Haou was... ALIVE?

_"I need to find Judai, I need to tell him-"_

How?

"h-Haou?" My voice was a quiet croak, but I needed to see him!

"HAOU!"

I was running,

"HAOU!"

I couldn't stop,

_"Nii-san?"_

He was there, by the staircase, his eyes wide, gold mixed with relief and happiness... then horror.

"Haou-"

_"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"_ He was my brother, I couldn't stop, not now...

"Judai?" I turned to face Jehu, confusion, horror and surprise clouding his face. Footsteps making their way up the stairs. Haou trying to push me away. Jehu needing an explanation. Everything was wrong-

_'Haou can help you,'_

I jumped, a shadow crossing my vision, but only for a second.

_'He can give you the power to kill them all,'_

"i don't want to" I whispered to myself.

_'You won't regret it, Haou can give you the power, and then Jehu can take the guilt,'_

The shadow again. I curled up on the floor, fingers in my ears. "no"

_'If you give in now, then it won't hurt. But disobeying me will make it hurt,'_

I shut my eyes, oblivious to the madness around me, everyone shouting, all the voices merging into that white noise you get in between radio stations.

_'Give in to the insanity' _

"no"

_'GIVE ME YOUR MIND'_

"NO"

I thought I heard a smug 'Hn'

_'Well, it's too late'_

And I screamed.

* * *

><p>Katii: CLIFFIE :):):)<p>

Well, I think you get what's coming next chappie, but it might be a while till then, yes we all hate school but thats life :P

_Vey: We will try and update as fast as we can PROMISE!_

Katii: Well, SEE YA SOON!

_Vey: By the way, wheres the bee..._

Katii: ...AAAGGGGGHHHHHHH

_Vey: Next chapter contains BLOOD 8D _

Katii and Vey xxx


	5. It doesn't make sense

Vey: I LUVV BLOOD AND GUTS, COMIN' OUT O-

**BANGBANGBANG**

Katii: *Holding steaming pipe* Please excuse him, he's excited because the next chappies up

Vey: I SEE MARS 8D

Katii: ¬_¬ The next chappie does contain all the stuff Vey said in his moment of insanity...

Disclaimer: Yes... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX BUT I OWN THE STORYLINE! YES IT WAS ALL MY IDEA HAHAHAHAHAHA 8D

... carry on...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Terror, pain, insanity, loss, they all contributed to that blood-curling scream. Jehu, Johan and Haou were shocked.

What had happened?

How did it happen?

Why?

Chocolate mixed as Haou tried to comfort his brother's pain, glaring at Jehu accusingly as his brother withered in pain.

"It's all your fault"

"H-how? I tried to-"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Jehu was confused, he thought he had been helping Judai...

"Haou? Whats going on?" Johan was as confused as he was (being the one with short term memory loss).

"I told you, Nii-san was abused by THAT MONSTER, I could see from the forest when he gave himself up. It's because of HIM that Judai had no more self-respect, he just gave up..."

A giggle erupted around them, paralyzing them all, the giggle a mix of human and something the complete opposite. The atmosphere changed, you could feel the new presence's aura, frightening, powerful, and massively blood-thirsty.

_"I am here..."_ A cold wind swirled around the paralyzed forms, slowly caressing each face with the cold touches of windy hands.

_"I must thank you, Haou, possessing someone can leave you breathless easily, but I only needed to cling to your mind, hinting that he was the same person to pass the time"_ Haou paled, this was the thing he wanted to warn Judai about, yes, he knew before about it...

_**~FLASHBACKFACE~**_

_"I'm going to the attic, I want to see if I can find any treasure" A low chuckle ascended the big staircase._

_"Okay then, I'm going to find the food then start making dinner"_

_"You mean your going to burn some toast" Another faint chuckle met his ears as he climbed into the dark space, a beam of light from his torch helped him to find his way around the masses of boxes. The attic was huge, Haou realized as his head collided with something big and wooden._

_"OOWWWW" Haou rubbed his tender nose, kicking the wooden box hard. A lump formed on his head as a frame co-operated with gravity, creating the perfect revenge for a wooden box._

_"I'm gonna burn you..." What was that, there was a painting in the frame, four people in a forest clearing, two figures immediately stood out. Haou inspected it and frowned, eyes suddenly widening again as the painting flickered, now with five figures instead of four. A figure of mottled white and black, warping and jolting._

_"I will feast again soon little boy, on that brother of yours, yes, he is here again, again, and I can still smell the smell of his mortality, it's so sweet, like chocolate... but I want to savor the smell..."_

_Haou ran, he had to tell Judai, he had to tell him, before it was too late... _

_His feet pounded on wood, then stone, then grass..._

_He ran into his mother... but..._

_Pain erupted inside him as his insides spilled out..._

_**~ENDINESS~**_

"It's you" Haou was shivering, how could he forget that voice, the voice that had had him in the palm of its cold hand.

"IT WASN'T HIM WAS IT? IT WAS YOU!" The wind laughed, swirling in pride and amusement, a hazy shadow forming lazily.

_"Yes, it was me, I possessed the boy and used him, it was a shame that my hold over him weakened over the years but it was **worth it**_"

Judai's screaming had gone down to whimpers and shaky pants, his face seemed to drip in shadowie sweat, his hair deflated and gravity acted ten times as strong on him. The wind swirled around the ill form, the giggles turning into laughs.

_"I have had fun but now I must get on, after all, I am hungry and its been twenty or so years since my last feast and I want to reacquaint myself with Jehu, I haven't had enough of his taste"_

Jehu gulped, his instant reaction was to run but how could he when he was paralyzed. Jehu gasped, the thing said reacquaint, so does that mean they had met before... no, this had happened before. Ideas and theories fitted together, memories helped finalize it all...

** ~FLASHBACKFACE~**

_"His name was Jehu" _

_"He... well... he looked just like you..."_

_"Which day did you die?" _

_"It was... erm... OH, it was 22nd of April" Jehu nodded, 22nd of April was his birthday, but that wasn't enough evidence to prove his point..._

_"YOU KILLED HIM!"_

_**'They shall play in a circle of Love and Hate as long as the cycle continues...**_

**~ENDINES~**

"Judai had said it before, like, we were... err... what was it... oh. We're reincarnation, aren't we?" The wind instantly stopped, inches away from Judai's shaking shadow-body.

_"Yes, it's because you all are stuck in MY circle, the love and hate bit was just to confuse you. HAHA you thought that was real? I started it so many years ago I can't remember it, but I could always remember the smells, Chocolate, Sunlight, Tear drops and Nightbloom, and you all tasted soo good, half-dead always do"_

The wind dove into Judai, his screams full of so much unbearable pain, hate and malice. The air around them became bone-chilling, creeping into every living molecule, freezing Jehu and Johan further. Haou was too shocked, his eyes consumed with fear, the same fear from the day he died and lost his family...

"AAAGGGHHHH-" Judai's face and body twisted in the agony, the heart-wrenching agony of having to hurt, to kill. But there was another, deeper pain, but not physical pain.

Memories.

Memories of past lives, faces. Faces kept flashing in his mind, all the same three people, but with different backgrounds.

Johan in a sunny field... Haou jumping into a lake... Jehu playing a harp... Haou riding... Jehu sleeping.. Johan climbing..

All flashing faster and faster, the faces burning in his mind, the backgrounds just a blur of colour.

Jehu Haou Johan Haou JohanJehuJohanHaou

Flashing like there was a old film reel with only three frames, repeating and repeating. The faster they repeated, the more saddening and hurtful the faces became, it was burning him up...

Judai's body stopped moving, the stillness could make you think he was dead...

"j-judai?" The shakiness in his voice, the dead coldness in the shadow form, the apprehension in each persons face, it hurt-

"JOHAN! JEHU! WHERE ARE YOU?" light footsteps ascended the staircase, the blunet confused at the sight of the two frozen brothers.

"There you are. Whats going on?" The turn of heads, eyes widen as the woman walked towards them, words of warning frozen in their throats.

"Huh? Whats wrong boys? I can't se-" Blood seeped through her shirt, her disbelieving eyes widened as she felt the bleeding wound, not noticing the shadow behind her...

At that exact moment, the cold retreated from Jehu and Johan, warmth replacing it, then running towards their mum.

"MUM! WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" She didn't move, she was just blinking at her blooded hand, the shadow moving closer to her as seconds passed.

"What is th-"

"MUM!"

"MOTHER! ARE YOU OKAY?" They ran up to support her and drag her to safety, drops of blood fell to the floor, a gnawed arm fell, blood gushing out of the stump. The shadow was in front of its victim, blood dripping from its now sharp, pale white teeth, a grin of pure malice.

"Judai? What are you doing?" Haou couldn't believe it, how could Judai do this? He knew Judai as a guy who would NEVER hurt someone, Judai wasn't violent, Judai even fainted at the sight of blood, but this? It was all mad.

A scream ripped itself from the blunets mouth, bite marks appearing over her body, her limbs, her face, cloth shredding with each bite. Her scream was loud and blood-curling, like nails on a blackboard, only this was small compared to this, the shadow was playing with them all, like murder in the city, only this wasn't a game.

Haou was scared, what was he to do? he couldn't kill Judai, but he couldn't let the thing inside kill them all, only, it didn't want the brothers mother, it said it wanted THEM; himself, Judai, Jehu and Johan. So why did it go after the mother. He looked back to when Jeh- no that same beast was inside Jehu, it used Mothers body to get to them... and then it, like, absorbed mothers body to bring back Jehu's body... maybe it's non of them._ 'Sheesh, I made that all up and it doesn't even work in this situation' _Haou shook his lowered head. _'Yeah, its just playing with them, to make them want to fight... or do whatever they do when their angry' _With a sigh, he stood up, he couldn't let the same tragic memory happen again, even if he hardly knew these people... or maybe, he knew them from before...

"AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Haou's head shot up, the woman's leg was at a funny angle from the shin down, her eyes looking round in terror to spot the cause, shivering he moved in front of the woman and her offspring, spreading his arms out, like he was going to embrace the attacking spirit. He could see it, Judai's shadow like body had gained some colour, his hair now a murky brown, his skin, muddy brown, and his clothes, all darker than their proper colour. Behind Haou, Johan's eyes widened. What was he doing NOW?

"Haou?" His head turned just to see the three out of the corner of his eye, he smiled gently, nodding his head.

"Get going, QUICK!" The two blunets dumbly nodded, half carrying/dragging their pale mum down the stairs, Jehu had tied his belt around the stump that was her arm, cutting off the circulation that would have gone to her arm.

The sharp teeth, locked together at the sight of its prey, escaping.

_"You won't get AWAY!"_ Judai's body ran towards the drooping woman, only to be blocked by the sunlight boy. Growling, he tried to walk round the blocker, but gold eyes wouldn't move out of his way. It growled again, a final warning, ignoring the pleas of its prisoner. The form crouche,d ghostly muscles rippling under Judai's skin. It grinned, he did prefer the taste of sunny meadows before the main course.

_"You'll be sorry" _

And it pounced.

* * *

><p>Vey: AWWW, THERES NO BLOOD!<p>

Katii: Sheesh, I'm saving it for next chappie ¬_¬

Vey: Okay, fine.

Katii: Well, we must be going now, I want my duvet and I can sleep happily with another chapter done. HAVE HAPPY DREAMS EVERYONE :D

Oh and REVIEW PLEASE!

Vey: 'Night

Katii and Vey xxx


	6. SORRY

Katii: IM SORRY, this might take longer to update than I expected, writers lock is such a pain in the ass

Vey: You are too ya kno-

**_BANGBANGBANG_**

Vey: SHIT YOU ASS

Katii: I know you are. ANYWAY I'm sorry and will update when I'm unblocked.

Vey: What about The Illness? You've got tonns of ideas for that.

Katii: Yeah, so I'll carry on that. I've gone on and off.

Vey: DON'T GIVE UP ON HER! IT WILL BE DONE!

Katii: YES, listen to Vey now I'll be going, I'll leave you to Vey BYEEE!

Vey: Yeah- wait DON'T LEAVE THEM TO ME! I'm going SEE YAA


	7. The Reason Why

Vey: PLEASE! PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE! :3

Haou: Whats he on about?

Katii: He wants me to put in more blood and guts than last chappie

Haou: Oh...

Katii: Yeah, he's like that... SOO, ITS THE NEXT CHAPPIE YAYAYAYAYAYAY

This chappie has random POV changes, character deaths (WAAAAA), violence-

Vey: AND BLOOD! YESSS LOTS OF BLOOD AND GORRR-

_**BANGBANGBANG**_

Katii: *holding steaming pipe* seriously Vey, zip it...

_**BANGBANG**_

Vey: OWW! What was that for?

Katii:Hehehe

Vey: She doesn't own YuGiOh GX, and hopefully never will...

Katii: What did you say? O_¬

Vey: NOTHING O.O

* * *

><p>It pounced.<p>

Haou kept strong, holding his arms out like he was going to give the monster a hug, his last hug.

Every second passes like hours, the small space in between the spirits slowly disappearing.

He smiled at the toothy grin, he couldn't help it, it was Judai in front of him... but it also wasn't, he wanted to laugh at how ironic it was. He wanted to feel his brother in his arms, he really did, just this last time...

Haou didn't feel the pain, he felt his trousers dampen with blood, he felt his brother wriggling his head around his stomach, he could even feel the teeth in his ghostly flesh, but the pain, no, it didn't come, instead, there was just heat radiating from the intruders actions. he held his brothers hair as more blood fell to the floor.

Jehu saw it, the blood streaming onto the floor, the possessed boy ripping at the ghost like he was actual living flesh, Jehu would roll his eyes at the madness but right now he and Johan needed to get their bleeding mother out of here, picking up their father on the way... shit. They needed to move faster if father was still here.

"Father? FATHER? WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Silence.

"DAD! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ARSE MOVING THEN I WILL KICK IT UNTIL YOU DO! DAD!" Still nothing.

"We need to find him before... before that thing finds us" Johan nodded, his face pale from the shock and fear.

_'That thing wants Jehu...' _

"Jehu," They were now out of the house and making their way to the car, resting the unconscious woman on the bonnet. Jehu turned to his pale-faced sibling, despite the pale face, Johan looked serious for the first time in his life.

"You stay here with Mum, I'll find Da-"

"JOHAN! ARE YOU CRAZY! THERE IS A GUT-HUNGRY FREAK INSIDE AND YOU WALKING IN THERE WOULD BE LIKE SHOUTING IN PLAIN SIGHT TO A GUN GUY WITH THE BEST SHOT IN THE WORLD!" Johan chuckled at his brother, maybe it was because he WAS mad, or... well, he was mad, there was no other way to put it. He. Was. Mad!

* * *

><p><strong>Jehu POV<strong>

Something...

"It doesn't matter, it wants you Jehu,"

Isn't right...

"It wants you, not me"

"Johan,"

Johan, please,

"Please,"

Don't do this,

"Do-"

"Shut up Jehu" He was smiling at me, but... it wasn't his normal goofy smile that he wore everyday, it was a sad smile, a scared smile. That smile scared ME.

"Jehu, call an ambulance or find someone who can help, I'll find Dad and we will meet you at the hospital,"

But you won't, will you? I couldn't do it, I can't do this. If I really was a reincarnation of some other guy that was just like me, surely I would have some _experience _of being chased by a ghost-thing who eats people. I pulled my hair as the stress built up. I lifted my head to meet the sky.

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER IF I AM SOME STUPID REINCARNATION? IT WOULD HELP!" It was so FRUSTRATING!

I looked back, the big house looked deserted, empty, like it had never been inhabited in the first place. I turned back to Johan, who was watching mum, she appeared to be sleeping if it wasn't for the slashes that covered her and her missing arm, the belt around the stump was red with blood. This was what was happening, people being ripped up and mutated and _eaten_.

"Johan?" I felt the warm wetness sliding down my face. He turned, he was also crying, his eyes red and puffy, but he was still smiling. I couldn't help it, I grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. He stroked my hair, how could I stop the truth from hurting, I was going to lose Johan and Dad, possibly Mum too. There was also Judai, he had been trapped in that house for years, and half that time was with the spirit-thing that was now in Judai's body. And Haou, he had just been... well you know, by his brother's body, urgg, I wanna puke.

"Jehu, I'll be fine, now go and find Mum some help, she will be fine" I didn't want to let go, but the sooner he went, hopefully he could find Dad and be out of there before he finished off Haou. I pushed him away and he ran into the lions den, he didn't look back, he didn't say anything, he ran.

The last time I saw my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Johan POV<strong>

"I need to find Dad, I need to find Dad, I need to find Dad" I whispered to myself, over and over like a mantra. We could get out of here, go somewhere else, away from here, and never come back, but to do that, we needed Dad.

I ran through the kitchen, slowing at the sight of blood dribbling down the stairs. I needed to be faster.

I checked all the rooms on the ground floor and in the basement, nothing.

I checked the garden and the stable, still nothing.

I had to go upstairs, It was up there, and if Dad was too...

Eyes closed, I pounded up the stairs, the smell of blood and flesh growing stronger. Up the stairs, I opened my eyes, there was what used to be Haou, a lump of snapped bones, small remnants of flesh clinging to the bones, all in a puddle of ghostly blood. It wasn't there, but the fear was, clouding my mind, instinctively telling me to go back. Another step forward, and another, making my way to the closest room, opening the door. Cold washed over me.

"This used to be Judai's room, then it became Jehu's, at one point it was yours, but never Haou, no, I wonder... oh yes, it was because he hated the creepy forest outside his window. You would think that he would at least once over the many century's I'v been doing this" My breathing stopped, a hand around my throat, squeezing tight. Chocolate eyes stared into mine. He wants Jehu, he can't have Jehu.

"Je-gasp Jehu is-gasp gone" His hand squeezed again. My vision blotted with black spots, but I could still clearly see the hungry look. I fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering as oxygen circulated in my system again. The hand moved to my thigh.

"Hmm, considering the fact that Jehu would_ never _leave a friend in danger, he'll be here any-"

"JOHAN! DAD!"

The intruder smiled, looking at his wrist as if to check the time.

"Right on time, but I'll give him a while longer. I haven't eaten in ages" Purple mist spread across his hand towards the lock, a soft click and the mist retreated.

CRACK

"HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGSHIT" I felt warmth rushing out my body, the sharp pain dulling as blood seeped out of the stump where my leg used to be, the monsters mouth dripped blood as it gouged on my leg, shit, this wasn't the way I wanted to die, fast and painless, not slow and painful.

Watching the room blur, I asked

"Why?" The thing stopped its gouging, only to reply,

"Because the only important person in my life will become what I am if I don't" I frowned, but I couldn't ask anymore, I'm already dead.

* * *

><p>Katii: FINALLY! It's done. I'm sorry I couldn't finish it before, I wasn't getting any where with what I had written before, and I was in Spain last week. But GOOD NEWS, I have tomorrow of school and then its the summer hols, YAY.<p>

Vey: Oh great

Katii: What?

Vey: You know your going to Newday

Katii: Yeah...

Vey: okay, just making sure

Katii: ... O_O

PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOUR GONNA WRITE SOME THING MEAN, WRITE IT AS NICELY AS YOU CAN!

Katii+Vey xxx


	8. NEED TO READ! VERY IMPORTANT

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

Netiri Vi Britannia

YenohPankake

Thanks for reading this and I'm sorry the next chapters not up yet... please wait a bit longer, my exams are over next friday :')

Katiixxx


End file.
